


The Ones We Choose

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: On having Hashirama's cells implanted in Tenzou and what that means for clan and family





	The Ones We Choose

“You have my grandfather’s cells inside you.”

Tenzou stops moving, stays as still as he possibly can. He’s not sure how to react to that statement, out of the blue and spoken in such a blasé tone. He blinks a few times and tries to think of a response. 

“Yes My Lady,” is the best he can come up with because he’s really not sure where she’s going with this.

“I think technically that makes you a Senju.” Tsunade’s gaze doesn’t leave the window and Tenzou watches her as she watches the children playing on the street below. If he’s honest he had always felt as if he had stolen the cells somehow. He would never have dishonored the first Hokage by claiming ownership of his cells and naming himself a part of such a venerable clan. To have Tsunade say she considers him to be such is the highest honor he has ever been given. He finds himself a little breathless in the face of it. 

“I...don’t know what to say my Lady,” he admits. 

She hums and continues to stare out the window, looking as if she were weighing the most important decision of her life. Tenzou can’t begin to imagine what he has to do with that. He’s not important; he never has been. It’s his mokuton that is important and he proudly fulfills his duty to Konoha with it every day that he can. 

When it seems that Tsunade has nothing more to say Tenzou finally unfreezes and goes back to sorting the documents he had brought in to her. The records she requested had been dumped on him in a hodgepodge toss-about and he was very well aware that if he didn’t organize them for her, his Hokage would take at least four times as long to get through them. She was a good leader. She was terrible with paperwork. 

It isn’t until a full fifteen minutes has passed that Tsunade speaks again, making Tenzou stop and look up. 

“I had a little brother once.” She turns from the window to pin him in place with her golden eyes. Tenzou says nothing, only watches as her expression slowly softens in a way he has never seen before. “I don’t think I would mind having one again.” 

It takes a few moments for her meaning to fully sink in to his brain. When it does he gapes at her, his chest tight and warm and full in ways he has never experienced.

“My Lady...” Words, Tenzou thinks, are useless flimsy things. There aren’t words in any language that could possibly describe the way he felt right now. Tsunade’s soft expression spreads in to a warm smile. She stands from her chair and walks around the desk, stopping in front of him to place one of her deceptively delicate hands on his arm. 

“Tsunade, when we’re alone,” she says. Then, amazingly, a hint of red splashes across her cheeks and her eyes fall to the side. “Or, if you like, Big Sister.” 

Tenzou is fully prepared to admit to the tears that are suddenly streaming from his eyes. When Tsunade carefully, hesitantly, envelopes him in a hug he can’t help but to throw his arms around her, earning a watery laugh. He’s not the most experienced with hugs but he knows this is a good one. It feels like coming home. 

It feels like family. 


End file.
